Robots are often used for tasks in industrial environments. For example, robots can be used for painting, moving parts, assembling items, and many other tasks. However, robots in motion may pose a hazard to humans and objects that enter the workspace of the robot. Two common approaches to preventing damage from moving robots, such as robot arms, have been implemented. These include placing a robot arm in a cage so that other objects cannot enter the field of operation. Another general approach has been to define exclusion zones covered by LIDAR, pressure mats, or similar sensors, which can be used to trigger a stop condition on the robot when there is an object in the exclusion zone. However, both of these approaches require significant effort to configure the workspace or to locate the robot in an isolated location.